All for Manta
by MilkmaidWriter
Summary: Invoker is being a snob and robbed Anti-mage of his Manta. The only way that Anti-mage can get his Manta and win the fight is to agree to a kiss with Invoker! Anti-mage x Invoker (with a curious Tinker)
1. Chapter 1: What I do for Manta

**All for Manta**

**Chapter 1: What I do for Manta**

"Sir, I believe you don't have enough," The Secret Shop owner sadly remarked at the coins Anti-Mage had unloaded on the table.

"What? Last battle I had more than enough," the tan-skinned man with the purple face paint argued.

"The price has gone up, I'm afraid," he said. The increased price would make sense since it was the last Manta Style the Secret Shop had in stock. Clearly the shopkeeper had not been prepared for more needy participants in the match, such as the Manta-Style-dependent Viper, Mirana, Sniper, and Anit-mage himself. The man in purple eyed the last Manta Style that hung on its holder with intense desire.

"How much is it now?" He asked.

"6600 gold," the shopkeeper responded. "And if I were you, my dear hero, I would get that gold fast. Viper of the Dire is also intent on a Manta Style."

"Vile-sorceries!" Anti-mage groaned. He still hadn't finished farming and only had his battle fury. The outcome of the battle depended on him, and he needed that item. He marched away from the Secret Shop and down to the bottom lane where he could farm. Using his blink ability, he navigated his way down faster than his other teammates could have. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a fed Ursa charging at the creeps he was about to farm. Anti-mage flinched as he watched from behind the trees as the overgrown bear massacred the wave of Radiant creeps in a mass of claw and teeth. That was his cue to go farm in the jungle. He only earned 45 gold before his teammate pranced into him.

"Oh, Anti-mage. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be farming?" Enchantress asked in her feminine tone.

"I'm jungling. There's an impure Ursa on the lower path and I am unable to find gold elsewhere," He explained. Mirana was in the mid lane while Invoker and Tinker were on top. Farming bottom would result in a lot of blinking and feeding.

"Oh…" Enchantress murmured in a soft, quiet voice. She rested her head on her shoulder and stuck out her bottom lip. "But I like my jungle. I have all my friends here and... Ursa's scary..."

Anti-mage looked at her, slightly enchanted at her batting eyelashes and the glowing sparks that floated around her sparkling fawn-like body. She was like something out of a fairy tale. Anti-mage hated when his female teammates would beg. He HATED it, mostly because he had a reputation of being one of the most handsome heroes in the whole fight and the closest thing to being human (which most of the female heroes were). He felt like he was supposed to act a certain way to keep the adoration the girls had for him going. Enchantress was one of the more difficult to resist, and rarely asked for anything. She must have been using her enchant on him or something.

"Fine," he sighed, blinking away to the happy smile of Enchantress shined before he left. Anti-mage trod through the river towards the mid-lane, hoping that Mirana could go defend bottom or something while he farmed middle.

"Yes, I'll defend," she said as she lept away on her tiger or whatever it was. Anti-mage didn't care because he finally had the lane to himself. He collected the gold as the Dire creeps fell to the ground from his blade. In the meantime, a team fight erupted on bottom and sent all his teammates down to the fight. So far, Anti-mage was the strongest on the team. A few sacrifices were made in the fight, namely Mirana, Enchantress, and Tinker, for Viper and Sand King on the Dire. Thank the divines that Viper was sent to respawn with less gold than he once had. Anti-mage then decided that he should probably get the 2 items that he could currently afford that could combine to make his Manta Style at the Secret Shop. He blinked until he was in front of the owner once again, when Invoker bought the last Manta Style at the counter. Anti-mage's jaw dropped.

"Thank you and come again," the shopkeeper dismissed. Invoker then activated the Manta Style and 2 illusions of himself appeared. He spent the next minute admiring them until they disappeared, then was about to head to the middle lane until Anti-Mage blinked in front of him.

"Ah, my dear Magina. What ever is the problem?" he asked, amused.

"You bought the last Manta…May I perhaps buy it from you?" Anti-mage asked politely, hiding his outrage behind the handsome charm of his face.

"Oh, but how else will I be able to admire my glorious self while fighting?" Invoker played with his long blond hair.

"Is that the only reason you bought it? You don't even need Manta," Anti-mage argued.

"If you're not here to admire me then get out of my presence," the master sorcerer gave a shooing motion with the flick of his hand. Anti-mage wasn't going to back down nor have his team lose because of some self-centered magic-wielding stuck-up. He already hated Invoker because he was the most obnoxious sorcerer he knew, but also because he would flaunt his magic in front of Anti-mage whenever he could. He knew Magina's origins and his strong dislike for magic but continued to annoy him anyway.

"How much do you want for it?" Anti-mage demanded.

"It's not up for sale. It's the last one, and it's rightfully mine. Face the truth that you were too slow, my dear Magina," Invoker stuck his head up.

Anti-mage seized Invoker by the collar and pulled him close to his angered face.

"If we want to take victory upon this battle you had better surrender thy Manta. Now halt thy self-absorbed indifference and purify thy sins by helping the team claim victory!" he shouted. Invoker's pupil-less eyes stared into Magina's. Their faces became even closer.

"I'll give it to you on one condition," Invoker whispered. Magina drew back a little but refused to release the self-absorbed sorcerer. "You have to kiss me."

* * *

Anti-mage abruptly dropped Invoker, appalled by his request and stepping back in disgust.

"Th-That's unpure! I would never kiss a mouth that has uttered such hexes!" Anti-mage snapped.

"Tis your choice. Time passes, dear Magina," Invoker smiled, and left Anti-mage in order to defend the top tower that was now being attacked. Anti-mage was left standing alone near the river. He put his hand over his forehead and groaned. He hated Invoker so much, but he really needed Manta. It was the only way he could actually take on Viper or maybe even Ursa in a one versus one. Anti-mage blinked to the middle lane and farmed. He finally had enough money to buy the Manta Style, which was no longer purchasable from the Secret Shop. He let out a breath as he went to the Secret Shop for a Butterfly.

"Ah, Anti-mage, what's wrong my son?" The kind shopkeeper asked.

"Invoker bought the last Manta…" Magina frowned. He couldn't take it out on the shopkeeper. He was just doing his job. Anti-mage turned over the money and the shopkeeper, accustom to Anti-mages purchases every game, handed him the butterfly.

"I'm sorry," the wise shopkeeper said. "Did you negotiate with him?"

"That beast has no intention of giving it to me unless I do him a favor," Anti-mage sneered at the thought of Invoker's ridiculous request. The shop keeper, who had a huge interest in gossip, couldn't resist asking about it.

"What kind of favor?" he asked. The mage slayer trusted the shopkeeper through his constant purchases and chat sessions enough to tell him. He also didn't want the shopkeeper to keep begging, which he was afraid he would do.

"He wants me to kiss him," Anti-mage explained, sighing and frowning. There was a period of silence before the old shopkeeper started bursting out laughing.

"That's ridiculous! Why would he want you to kiss him?" He cried out, laughing.

"I don't have the slightest notion," Anti=mage growled.

"Well, he has to be serious. Invoker doesn't go back on his offerings," The Secret Shop owner said, putting away some of his things in his storage box. The tangos, the clarities, and all the cheap things one would buy early in the fight were stashed away.

"What do you think I should do?" Anti-mage asked. Obviously the shopkeeper seemed to know a lot about every hero on the battlefield.

"Analyze the situation. Do you really need that Manta?" the Shopkeeper responded. Dire's courier then flew above the shop and landed on the "take out" perch of the shop. The shopkeeper listened to the whinnying of strange blue donkey and took out a Desolator. Anti-mage had something to say about this. Just as the donkey placed sniper's gold on the counter and took the Desolator in its messenger bag, Anti-mage destroyed it with one swift slice. Money dropped all over, which lead to a decent sum over 250. The shopkeeper didn't seem to mind, as long as he had the gold. I guess seeing innocent couriers die by his shop had hardened his heart.

"I'm going to go farm…" Anti-mage said, thinking that he could really use a Basher. The shopkeeper nodded as the mage destroyer blinked away to the mid lane, only to see a vulnerable Witch Doctor exposed in the middle of the creeps. He blinked in with swiftness, attacking the voodoo-weirdo with his mana-destorying blades. Witch Doctor was unprepared and sent his mysterious ball that stunned enemies into the creep wave, stunning everything but Anti-mage. The determined magic-abolisher used mana break on the doctor, taking about a huge portion of his life. The doctor quickly fled behind the middle tower, only to have Anti-mage blink in dive the purple creature. Suddenly, Drow popped out of the woods and started hitting Anti-mage with ice arrows and combined her attack with Witch doctors glowing purple sentry. Its purple magic bullets fired at Anti-mage and he quickly blinked out, unable to hit Drow, who was out of range of the sentry, because half of his life was already gone. Ah! If only he had his Manta he could have taken both of them! He had had enough. He blinked to top where Invoker was having issues with Viper.

"Ah, Magina. Care to rid my lane of this flying abomination?" Invoker asked, pointing to Viper. Anti-mage couldn't go in there alone against Viper, especially when Viper also had a butterfly and along with that a Shadow Blade.

"I'm not doing thy work for you," Anti-mage responded, slightly hoping Viper would kill Invoker and with the mage down and dead, take his Manta.

"What are you doing here then?" Invoker asked. From across the pathway and behind the creeps, Viper was staring sinisterly at both of them, but looking reluctant to act against the two powers.

"I want my Manta," Anti-mage said. He once was told that in order for the team to win, he had to make sacrifices, and this time was now… especially when his teammate was being a complete selfish douchebag. The team comes before his own needs, and if he was to destroy magic and fulfill his destiny, he needed that Manta… (which he would probably use against Invoker later). Invoker smiled slyly to Magina's statement.

"Hmm, so I'm waiting," Invoker said, approaching Anti-mage. Magina then started to have second guesses about his choice.

'Uhh… How can I trust you?" Magina asked. He believed the shopkeeper, but kissing his rival? He had to make sure.

"My dear Magina, I never go back on my word. If I did then I would not have profited from my years of glorious training," Invoker explained. Anti-mage took in a huge breath and exhaled.

"Can… can we at least do it in the jungle?" Anti-mage requested. He didn't want to do it with creepy Viper looking. Who knows what went through his mind…

"No. Right now," Carl commanded, crossing his arms like a spoiled kid (which he was).

"What? Can't we just…"

"Right now or I won't give it to you."

"B-but Viper…"

"Now, or the deals off!"

Anti-mage had no choice. He grabbed Invoker forcefully by the head and smashed his lips against the sorcerers. Invoker never said how long it should be, so Anti-mage was pulling away when… Hey, it felt kind of … nice. Magina didn't break his lock with Kael's lips. Something seemed to awaken inside him, something that sent waves of pleasure through his veins. It felt good. Invoker noticed Magina's strange enjoyment of what he was doing and kissed him back, feeling the same emotions as he. They each pulled back a little, then went in again and deepened the kiss. The warm feeling that flowed through their lips nourished every part of their being and Carl heard a slight moan escape from Magina's mouth.

* * *

Viper threw up. He threw up the rats he had ate, part of sniper's beard, and a few arrows he'd gotten from Mirana when he was on the mid lane. The weirdest thing that came out of his mouth was Drow Ranger's bra, which no one knew how it got there. Anyway, Viper couldn't bear watching anymore and left the top lane, leaving a trail of his breakfast where he flew. A summoning circle engulfed on of the radiant creeps, and soon enough Tinker teleported to the top lane, just in time to see Invoker and Anti-mage. They were still kissing and move further. There was some passionate tongue action going on. Anti-mage had his strong fingers tangled in Invokers long blonde hair while Invoker ran his hand down Anti-mage's back. Sparks were flying in a tangle of lips and passion.

Tinker flipped. "This isn't at all logical!" He cried, backing up, rearming as quickly as possible and teleporting elsewhere. Word got to Mirana and Enchantress, who decided to abandon their lane and hide in the bushes, watching them, giggling. Finally, Anti-mage broke the kiss, looking up at Invoker with wide eyes, realizing what just happened.

"F-Foul sorcery! What hath thou done?!" He cried and blinked away. Anywhere other than there! His whole team saw him, even Viper who was on the other team! He was so embarrassed. He blinked onto the rocks where no one would look and sat, legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. Oh, what has Invoker made him do? And he forgot about the Manta too! He should probably go and retrieve it… and face Invoker again? He couldn't possibly… "Grr…" He growled. _'But… why did that feel go good? I mean… I hate all magic and Carl… why did I enjoy that so much?_'' Anti-mage asked himself. He never felt the feeling he experienced back then before. It was almost magical. _'Ugh, I feel the cursed magic tainting my mouth…' _Anti-mage thought. He blinked to the river near the bottom lane and knelt by the water. He took a handful of water in his hands, but remained motionless as they held the clear liquid. Anti-mage slowly let the water slip from his hands and carefully drip back into the river. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he clean himself? Magina simply looked with indifference at the water. His breathing slowed into a calm rhythm. He was so confused.

_Plop_

Anti-mage turned to this right to see his Manta style on the grass and a pair stylish boots worn by a familiar mage behind it.

"A deal's a deal," Invoker said, crossing his arms. Anti-mage felt himself smile for no good reason. They heard the cry of Mirana and Tinker on the mid lane. Mid-tower was under attack. Anti-mage tightened his fist around his Manta.

"Let's put an end to this," Magina smirked. He blinked like lightning to the mid-lane and activated his Manta, sending illusions at the overpowered Sniper and quickly eliminated him from the team-fight. Ursa growled and slashed the illusion with his massive, paw, eyes widening at the realization that he had focused all his energy on a mere illusion. Tinker had his army of robots attacking Drow Ranger, who easily dodged and fired her ice arrows at the man in the robotic suit. Anti-Mage flew himself at Drow, whom he tackled and sliced away at her mana. Invoker joined the fight a little late but still was able to help out. Viper, Witch Doctor, and Ursa still remained, tearing away at Enchantress, who was fleeing through the jungle with her sprites.

"Cold snap!" Invoker cast and the great bear became rigid and cold. Anti-Mage leapt into action and with another Manta activation, while Ursa was distracted, he ripped away Witch Doctors mana. His blades were quick and swift, and soon Witch Doctor had no mana at all. Viper was unaware and quickly flew back too his teammates, too obsessed with getting Enchantress. Invoker activated his force staff and targeted Viper, sending him flying into the group of dire heros. Anti-mage then concentrated his energy and the released the Mana Break. Witch doctor instantly was killed, and all that was left of Viper and Ursa was one bar of health for each. Invoker then finished them off with a deafening blast, their bodies melting into the ground.

Anti-Mage turned to Invoker and nodded. He wanted to say something like "Nice teamwork" or anything close, but he couldn't. He was afraid Invoker would say something egoistic and ruin what had just happened. Now that their team was down, they had the chance to destroy some towers. With the power of alacrity and Anti-mage's Manta, the second middle tower of the Dire fell easily to the Radiant. The radiant team retreated quickly, in fear the Dire might try and gank. While retreating, a conversation started up on behalf of Anti-Mage and Invoker.

"So, what were you two up to on the top lane?" Enchantress asked, very curious. Invoker and Anti-Mage turned pink and looked away from one another. They didn't say anything and Enchantress was not at all satisfied.

"You boys were having a lot of fun up there," Mirana added. Tinker just kept walking, trying to ignore the conversation as best as possible. Anti-mages face deepened in its shade of red.

"I have nothing to neither deny nor discuss," the mage-slayer finally said. What did they expect him to say about the whole thing? Mirana frowned as the group returned back to their base to heal up after the teamfight.

* * *

Anti-mage was already on bottom farming once again. He didn't know what he wanted to buy with the money, but it kept him focused. Before the evil magic seeped into his homeland and destroyed the monastery, the monks would teach him about the importance of focus and concentration. Anti-mage could never get a hang of the whole concept. While the other aspiring monks would sit patiently with the elders and meditate, Anti-mage found that doing something he liked would spark his focus. He would rather chase bugs or play a game of stepping stones while his peers sat cross-legged in intense focus and concentration.

A luminescent glowing symbol then arose from one of the friendly creeps that lay beside him. Tinker seemed to emerge from the air and touch the ground with a graceful movement.

"What art thou doing on the lower lane, Tinker?" Anti-mage asked, slicing through one of the enemy creeps.

"To ask what phenomenon occurred on the top lane," Tinker said, stepping out of his mechanical suit to patch a few things up. Anti-mage became a little upset.

'Why is everyone asking me that? What is there to say about that that has occureth?" Anti-Mage groaned. He stopped his farming and faced Tinker who was taking out all sorts of gizmos and gadgets from his suit, some parts that looked almost unreal.

"Well, two male beings caught in the act of kissing is quite fascinating. Did your molecular impulse shift positively by any coincidence?"

"I do not know of what thou talkest about," Magina responded, staring at the dead body of one of the Dire's creeps.

"In simpler terms, how did it feel?"

Anti-mage had no choice but to answer if he wanted the curious man to go away.

"Twas wonderful," He grumbled, waiting for the next wave of creeps to slaughter.

"How fascinating! I will have to experiment with this further!"

Anti-Mage did not like the sound of that at all.

"Tinker, why are Carl and I so interesting?" He asked as the funny little man fixed up his Hazard suit and struggled to get in it again.

"Because my fellow scientist, you are in many ways, the direct opposite of invoker! And yet somehow up on the top lane, opposites attracted. You are both males, and your bodies are supposed to be attracted to females, yet this is a new phenomenon that I have not encountered in my studies. You also maintain a strong hatred towards magic, yet you make direct contact with the organ that mouthed such spells." Tinker explained as though he came across a new element that was undiscovered on the period table of elements.

"I am… flattered." Anti-Mage said with sarcasm, diving into the next creep wave. Tinker watched the mage slayer slash through the enemies one by one. In his head he was concocting a devious plan. A smile crept on his face, a smile that spoke of science. Anti-mage turned around, sensing some diabolical, but Tinker had teleported out without a word.


	2. Chapter 2: Testing out a Theory

**Chapter 2: Testing out a Theory**

"So Mirana, Enchantress, what do you say?" Tinker smirked.

"I'll join in just to see how they react. Personally I hope things go well for the future couple," Mirana said. Enchantress clapped her hands together with enthusiasm.

"The make such a cute couple! They're both so handsome," Enchantress cheered.

"Oh please Enchantress, Anti-mage is much sexier than Invoker," Mirana argued. The princess of the forest shook her head.

"Anti-mage may have the muscle but Invoker's hair is simple luxurious. I would die to comb that hair…" Enchantress maintained a dreamy look in her eye as the mimicked the action of brushing hair with her delicate hands. Tinker decided he didn't want to stick around for the cooing, so he went to prepare the plan. Being a man of science, he hatched a series of experiments that would test the relationship between Magina and Kael. The first plan involved him teleporting to the top lane and tinkering his way to the rune. To his luck, it was the proper rune. He took out his bottle, taking the shady dark invisibility rune that hovered over the unusually light pool of the river and carefully crushing the substance into the bottle. He added in some river water and watched with the grin of a mad scientist as the clear water became corrupted by a black liquid that breathed purple gas.

His first test involved testing Invoker and Anti-mage's response to other men on the battlefield. Thank god they're team stuck together for the next few rounds as they fought other teams. Tinker teleported back to base and wished that he had somehow still had his laboratory. He took out a textbook and began reading about runes. As he finished reading, he took the bottle and removed his hazard suit, taking out a few components from it and adding it into the bottle. Some of this involved some metal, steel, and other materials that were used in crafting armor. He also added in some chemicals that he had to wear gloves to touch. After putting the cork back on the bottle and shaking it up a little, the bottle charge began imitating a lighter purple color. Tinker furrowed his brow and purchased plate mail from the secret shop. The shopkeeper had learned not to question the strange and abnormal things that Tinker would buy from him.

Tinker carefully removed the cork from the bottle and hovered the plate mail over the substance. The liquid then started to stir and jump as though it wanted to touch the plate mail. Tinker smiled a devilish smile as he brought the mail closer and closer to the contents of the bottle.

"Tinker, what art thou doing now?" Anti-mage sighed, realizing he asks that way to many times when he comes back to base and finds Tinker acting like a kid who just opened his new lab kit.

"Hmm… Something…. Sciency," Tinker explained, taking the plate mail away from the bottle and tossing it in stash. The heroes had started a new battle after Viper had oddly disappeared after witnessing the funk that went down on top lane. Anti-mage was still weak and he was eying the plate-mail. How did Tinker afford that? He didn't bother asking since Tinker came back with 10 Divine Rapiers at the start of a match one time. The odd thing was that Tinker would just buy all this stuff and then they would either disappear or go into stash. However, the team knew better than to just touch the stuff that Tinker meddled with that he threw into stash instead of having it mysteriously disappear.

"Are you going to use that?" Anti-mage asked, regarding the plate mail.

"Oh, that old thing? No. I am not. It would be my pleasure if you would wear it," Tinker smiled, handing Anti-mage the plate mail. The mage-slayer glared at Tinker, then at the mail. He didn't trust this at all.

"On second thought, I would rather not," Anti-mage sneered, backing away from the seductive plate mail. He didn't know what Tinker was planning, but he didin't like it.

"That's fine. It was just a little side experiment anyway. Ha ha ha," the strange man with the pipe and goggles chuckled to himself. Anti-mage walked away, deciding to do the only thing he was good at: farming.

In the meantime, Tinker popped back to the rune spot and took the contents of the bottle, pouring it in the pool of water at a certain time that resembled a minute. He did this just as the next rune was ready to spawn. The rune had spawned, and it was another invisibility rune, just like the one he had picked up. Only this rune was breathing a lighter purple than the "untinkered" invisibility rune. I grin began to form on the corners of the scientific man's mouth. He puffed his pipe as he teleported back to base. There, Mirana and Enchantress were waiting, and still bickering over who was more attractive.

"Have you even seen Anti-mage when he's in the pool?! I have seen things while I've been invisible and I must say that there is nothing big-" Mirana was interrupted as Tinker appeared before them.

"He he. I'm loving the look on your face," Enchantress said, chuckling to herself.

"I have a logical reason to be smiling. Just another successful procedure. I just need to see through its execution," Tinker said, going over to purchase a blink dagger. The two girls nodded and began they're scouting.

* * *

Anti-mage had blinked to sneak a few ancients on the direside. He was very cautious, worrying that at any moment Faceless Void or Axe might come wandering over to see him farming their ancients. Luckily, if anyone came up the river, Anti-mage would be able to see them due to the wards placed by Tinker. Suddenly, Anti-mage froze as he saw the enemy Axe come up the river.

"Hmm! Axe found invisibility rune! Axe will now gank little babies," the large red man announced to the world. He wore his blademail proudly and crushed the rune in his hands sprinkling himself in the powder and then dipping himself in the river in order for the rune to take effect.

"I had better leave this place…" Anti-mage whispered to himself just as he saw a large blob of naked red man flash before his eyes. His eyes widened in horror at the naked red man that stood before him, thinking for some reason that he was invisible.

"Axe has found sexy brown man. Axe will now kill," Axe whispered to himself. Feeling stealthy, he crouched down, as though a stealthy red ninja, waiting for Anti-mage's life to lessen from hitting the powerful ancients.

"Ah! Axe! Put some armor on!" Faceless Void came up from behind Axe, having the 'best view' of his teammate. "Time shames you!"

"Shh! Axe is going to keel leeetle brown baby," Axe hushed void. This was now Anti-mage's cue to blink out, which he did within a matter of seconds before Void sprang at him. What in the world was that?! Why did Axe have nothing on!? Ah, his eyes hurt. What he had seen could not be unseen. He shivered, biting his lip, then shook his head, trying to get the image of a naked axe squatting before him out of his mind.

Suddenly, void came around the corner of the radiant jungle, with no clothes on either. Anti-mage shrieked and nearly passed out, seeing what Faceless Void had to offer.

"What? How can you see me?" he said, throwing his used bottle to the side. "Nevermind that, your time is up!" Void said, his voice seeming to echo through the jungle. Anti-mage quickly blinked but miscalculated due to previous mental images and blinked into a tree. He cursed under his words, as he started at the armor-less void bash through the trees, searching for the mage slayer. Suddenly, an arrow hit void right in his stomach and melted into his body, causing him to be stunned. Mirana then leapt to the rescue as stars fell from the sky, blasting Void. Anti-mage then popped out and finished off void, providing the killing blow with his mana draining abilities. He panted a bit and finally turned to the giggling Mirana.

"Why art thou laughing?" He asked, slightly interested.

"Are you kidding me? I just saw Axe running across the river with nothing on and now here we have an alien man with no clothes either and a purple cow udder! Who knew he had one of those?" Mirana couldn't stop laughing and eventually she was complaining that her stomach hurt. Her mount mimicked an action that was similar to facepalming.

"Tis disgusting," Magina growled, images of Void and Axe coming back into his head. "I'm off to farm," He added, about to blink off, when Mirana stopped him.

"Wait, Magina, we can get a gank off of Windrunner if you get that invisiblity rune right there. I'll save my moonlight shadow in case we need to retreat," she said. Anti-mage checked his gold and agreed that a gank would indeed be suitable.

* * *

Invoker was confused. This morning he saw a naked windrunner, not that he cared, a naked Dark seer, which was burnt into his mind, especially when he got vaccummed abnormally close to the little purple man, and a naked axe who parading around his lane, then at time squatting like he was a ninja. He wasn't bothered by any of this, only disturbed at the dark seer, just confused.

High above the rune, Tinker sat with a bottle of water in his hand, drinking and watching the show go on. He had a small notebook and was busy sketching away at notes regarding Invoker and Anti-mage's behavior. His notes went something like this_: Invoker- highly reactive negatively to the dark seer-N, probably subject to nightmares without the assistance of Bane, surprised at Axe-N, and not phased at Windrunner-N. So far, not interested in the body figures of the males or females. Continues to gank, main spells are forge spirits and cold snap. No change in behavior except signs of confusion._ The other page of his notebook had this written on it: _Anti-mage: extremely reactive to Axe-N, scared of Void-X, blinks away in order to survive, mentally scarred by abnormal udder-like reproductive organs on Void-N, claims the state to be "disgusting". Seemingly concerned about abnormal –N condition, but continues to gank and farm. _Tinker stopped writing and then paused to observe the next phenomena.

Invoker was bored on the mid lane, and mid was missing anyway, so he decided to go about roaming. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Anti-mage blinked before him.

"Invoker, we ganked Windrunner but she ran out of battle and has only an ounce of life in her. I need you to sunstrike," Magina asked, panting. Kael, on the other hand, had no interest in helping him once he saw the state he was in. Magina was, in fact, in the nude. His muscles were prominent from the fight he had and he was covered in either sweat or water, which made his skin glow in the warm sunlight. The small fight that Anti-mage had engaged himself in left the man a little sweaty, which for some reason intoxicated Invoker's senses and begged him to come closer. Magina certainly had abs of steel and appeared as though you could grate cheese on them. His eyes wandered farther downward until Magina stopped him.

"Did thou not heareth me? Sunstrike now!" Magina demanded. "_He looks so hot when he's frustrated…." _Invoker thought to himself quietly.

"M-magina… where are your erm.. clothes?" Kael asked, trying to hide his blush.

"Hmm? What are you talking about…." Magina asked as he looked down, seeing that for some reason he was missing his clothes. He shrieked. Not him too!

"A-AH! D-don't look!" he said, embarrassed, blinking into a tree.

"Ha ha. I've already seen enough there's no need to hide yourself, my dear Magina," Invoker said, reverting back to his cocky self.

"I-its not my fault I didn't do anything I don't know why…" the tree spoke in Magina's voice. "Wait… my clothes are still here I can feel them."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Invoker asked, trying to seek out the handsome man.

"They're invisible! I took the invisibility rune and it solely turned my garments invisible!" Magina growled. This was so embarrassing!

"Hmm, I think I like you better this way Magina. You're much… cuter," Kael dared to say.

"Shut thy mouth before I shut it for thee!" The tree threatened.

"So you'll keep my mouth busy for me then?" Invoker raised an eyebrow and cupped his chin with his hand, smirking.

"That is not what I meant, vile sorcerer who twists my words and bathes them in bile," Magina said, promising himself he would stay in the trees until the invisibility rune wore off. How did this happen?

In the jungle, Mirana and Enchantress were laughing their heads off at what just went down. However, Mirana was more observing than dying in her laughter. Anti-mage was simply delicious.

"He has Carl, you know that," Enchantress nudged her friend.

"Yes I know, and I support those two all the way, except I can still dream, can't I?" Mirana purred, petting her large white cat as she watched the bickering couple from afar.

Tinker had never been more content! Invoker was indeed attracted to Anti-Mage, hence his nostrils flaring at Anti-mage's bodily scent and the way he eyed Anti-mage. His body language was a huge positive sign in the direction towards attraction.

"My experiment was a success!" He happily said to himself on top of the warding spot. He jotted down a few more notes that had to deal with the couples behavior and then teleported back to base. Now, it was back to the battle and he had allowed the lanes to push themselves too far.

* * *

On the other hand, Anti-mage was troubled. Invoker had seen him in the nude and because of his unsettled thoughts, the team had lost the fight because he could not farm properly. He tried to think about what could have made the runes… diseased. Could it have been magic? Could invoker have cursed the runes? No, he looked to surprised when he saw Anti-mage… Then it hit him.

"TINKER!" He shouted approaching the man who was safe and sound in his hazard suit if he needed to defend himself form the raging Anti-mage.

"Ah. So you found out it was me. Quite smart of you I'd say," he said, not hiding his deed whatsoever.

"What didst thee do?" Anti-mage snarled.

"I tinkered with the attraction property of the invisibility rune so that its effects only respond when it comes in contact to armor. Thus, its attracted to the metals in armor and only react to those metals, leaving the human body exposed and the armor to turn invisible," he smiled. The subject that was Anti-mage was difficult to deal with, but with proper notes and examination, he could deal with the raging mage-slayer. "Just a little experiment that I wanted to test out on the field."

"Well it worked. Stop bewitching myself. I don't know what thee are after, but you had best cut the sorcery before I cut it for you," Anti-mage warned, blades shining in the moonlight. Tinker had the urge to argue that his meddling was not sorcery, but science. However, knowing Anti-mage's temper when he loses patience, which he rarely expresses, Tinker knew that it was his best interest not to anger the man. Anti-mage stormed off to go meditate or something. It didn't matter to Tinker, who was content with his finding and already coming up with other schemes.


End file.
